


Fifteen Minutes

by saturninesunshine



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I hope, sexy sort of not reall, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturninesunshine/pseuds/saturninesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen in fifteen minutes.</p>
<p>"Did you love her? She loved you."<br/>"Did she tell you that?"<br/>"No. But all she talked about was how much she wanted to kill you. That's how I knew."</p>
<p>Skyeward's repressed feelings after Ward rejoins the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I apologize. I did not mean to write another one so soon. But here we are. Just a short one-shot of Skyeward feels. This is inspired by Game of Thrones relationship Jon Snow and Ygritte in a way.

A lot could happen in fifteen minutes.

Ward had punched the wall so many times his knuckles started to blister. At that exact moment, Fitz walked in. Ward flexed his hand and did his best to conceal it. While Fitz had certain difficulties with things he didn’t used to, he still had eyes. And somehow, he still knew Ward, even if Ward had gone through several measures to conceal his true self of many occasions. 

“Rough day at the office?” Fitz asked.

It was Ward’s immediate instinct to cover it up and detract. He had to shake that instinct. He thought that maybe there would never be a time when he didn’t have the instinct to hide himself away.

“Saving the world one punch at a time.” 

“I don’t think the cargo bay asked to be saved.” It was a joke and Ward wanted to smile at Fitz. Something told him that smiling would be an act of aggression and he wasn’t stupid to think he had been entirely accepted back into the team at this point.

Everyone was skittish around him. He knew that. He and Fitz were alone in the cargo bay. Ward couldn't help but be thankful for that.

“Wheels are up in five,” Fitz said. “May said you should strap in.” 

“No she didn’t,” Ward said. “You shouldn’t have told me. Then you’d be rid of me for good.” 

“I don’t want to get rid of you, Ward,” Fitz said. Though it was true. May didn't really particularly care either way if Ward was on the plane or not. It was a difficult dynamic.

Ward looked at Fitz curiously. “Not the same tune you were singing before.” 

“We need you,” Fitz said. “It doesn’t mean we trust you.” 

Ward nodded. “Duly noted.” 

“No matter how much I want to,” Fitz added. Ward could tell it was against his better judgment. “I miss my friend.” 

“I was a friend,” Ward said. “Until I sank that pod with you inside.” 

“No, you stopped being a friend before that.” 

Another joke. This time Ward did smile. It was short lived. Nothing would ever be the same again. He knew that. Which was why he couldn’t believe fifteen minutes ago he had let his guard down around the one person he knew he couldn’t let his guard down around.

“Did you love her?” 

Ward’s stomach dropped at Fitz’s question. It was like he had read his mind somehow. He hoped to god that wasn’t that case. 

“She loved you,” Fitz added. 

That was something that Ward could not and would never believe.

“Did she tell you that?” Ward asked skeptically. 

_Don’t let your guard down, don’t let your guard down, dontletyourguarddown_.

“No,” Fitz said simply. “All she talked about was wanting to kill you.” 

_That_ was Skye. That was the Skye he knew and that was the only Skye he was going to know. Nothing else. It didn't make loving her easier. It just made it stronger.

“That’s how I knew,” Fitz said.

“Some people just want to kill people,” Ward said. “Believe me. I know.”

“Oh, don’t do that,” Fitz scoffed. “Don’t try so hard to be the bad guy when it's convenient. It doesn't suit you.”

“I’m not insane,” Ward said. “I’m _not_.”

“We’ve all lost it one time or another, Ward.”

“She doesn’t love me,” Ward said. “She made that perfectly clear. I’m not insane.” 

Fitz stared at him for a long hard moment. “Then what just happened fifteen minutes ago in this compartment?” 

_Dammit_.

That was too specific for Fitz not to know the truth. But the truth was, Ward didn’t know what had happened any more than Fitz did. It just happened. And Ward spent the next two minutes punching a wall to get the feeling of her out of his system.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ward settled on.

“For a spy you’re not that good of a liar,” Fitz said.

The curse of Skye. That was one thing that had never changed. She would always be his weakness. But he had learned that wasn’t a bad thing. That is, until she shot him. Now all he could think of was her licking the scars on his torso that she had left and wished Fitz wasn’t so damn observant.

“I’m trying to do the right thing,” Ward said, with some difficulty. 

When he had conceived of doing the right thing it almost certainly did not pertain to going down on Skye in the cargo hold. And yet, here they were. It was complicated.

“I know,” Fitz said. “And Skye does too.”

“After last time, I find that hard to believe,” Ward said.

On their last mission Skye had entered a deal with one of the contractors to buy Ward out. It hadn’t ended well. 

“If you don’t see what Skye is doing, then you’re an idiot,” Fitz said.

“And you know what she’s doing?” Ward asked.

“Trying to get your attention.” Fitz turned around to head back up the steps. 

“Fitz.” 

“I won’t tell anyone,” Fitz said. “But if I were you, I would try and coerce Skye into actually saying what she feels. Unless you want a repeat of what just happened.”

To be sure, Ward had to admit that he wouldn’t hate a repeat of today. Skye’s fingers fisted in his hair as he finally got to touch her after so many days of fearing it. But he understood what Fitz meant. 

Admittedly it could be… explosive. Ward just didn’t think that Skye would be the one to withhold feelings. It hadn’t even occurred to him. Even if what she really wanted was to get off or punish him somehow, he would take it. He would take all of it. If only it meant she would look him in the eyes again.

But the idea that this wasn’t one-sided, that he wasn’t insane, that he didn’t have to punch walls anymore… well that held some attraction for him as well.

He just had to wait.


End file.
